


Under the Sea

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Under the sea // Under the sea // Darling it's better // Down where it's wetter // Take it from me





	Under the Sea

Bridget dove under water, the cool temperature of the salty liquid a stark contrast to her warm, sun-kissed skin. She loved the feeling of it, and it felt like she could never get enough. She had loved the water for as long as she could remember; even as a small girl she had been drawn to it like a hummingbird to a technicolour flower. Swimming kept her sane.

 

Suddenly she felt strong arms pulling her to the surface. Sputtering slightly at the sudden change of surroundings, she blindly grasped around herself until her palms made contact with warm skin. The arms held her up while she blinked the water out of her eyes. The first thing she saw were bright green eyes and a broad smile coming back into focus.

“Franky!” She stabilised herself with her hands on the brunette’s hips.

“Hey Gidge,” the younger woman replied, immediately snaking her hands down the blonde's body to rest on her bum, one finger slipping beneath the fabric of her bikini bottoms. 

 

“What do you think you're doing?” Bridget squealed as Franky's hands continued to slip lower. The taller woman smirked.

“Tell me to stop, and I will.” She let her fingertips ghost across the blonde's folds through the taut fabric covering her mound. Bridget gasped and leant forward, holding onto Franky for dear life while her girlfriend’s fingers sneaked into the piece of clothing, brushing against swollen flesh. The older woman moaned softly.

“Don't stop…” A low murmur in her ear told her: “I wasn't planning to…”

 

The blonde clutched at Franky's shoulders, burying her moans and gasps as the younger woman fucked her beneath the surface of the gentle waves. She barely suppressed a squeal when she felt two of the paralegal’s fingers press against her entrance. A sharp intake of breath marked the exact moment Franky entered her, softly stimulating the rougher patch of flesh against her front wall. 

“Does it feel good, Gidge?” the brunette asked with a smirk, thrusting her digits into the tight heat. “Being fucked out here in the open, where anyone can see you? Where anyone can hear you? All of those people can see that you're mine.” She marked her statements with a soft nibble on Bridget's earlobe and a quick brush of her thumb across her swollen clit. The sudden reminder of where they were and how exposed she technically was along with the added stimulation, were enough to push the psychologist over the edge. She came on a loud gasp, her slick walls pulsing rhythmically around Franky's fingers while she attempted to catch her breath. When her body felt like she was somewhat in control of her movements again, she looked up at the brunette who was smirking at her.

“Fucking hell, Franky,” she exclaimed on a deep exhale.

“What?” the younger woman replied, feigning innocence. “You look hot in bathers! Can ya blame me?”


End file.
